Partials/Events/Early Fall 2018 Event/Content
}|Content|Early Fall 2018 Event}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Event Information General Information * The Event will be "Slightly Big" Medium-Scale of 5 Maps (including Multiple Phases) * Main Operation will take place in Southwestern to Western Seas. * Extra Operation will be based in Europe, and will travel further up North. *The Yuugumo-class Destroyer 'Kishinami' will be a DROP in the latter half of the Main Operations. *CVL Shin'you will be a Largely remodeled 'IF' Aircraft Carrier and will have Kai Ni included. *The Extra Operation will have '''3 New Ship Girls' *The Light Cruiser Gotland will be similar to a CAV, and will be remodeled into an Anti-Air Cruiser, and has Kai Ni Remodel planned for future release. *E-4 will have a New Ship Girl who will also be showing up as a New Abyssal Boss who is actually the Elder Sister of an already existing Ship. *Extra Operations will have many Rare Ships available as Drop, including , , , , and . *E-5 will have the new Big 7 Nelson-class Battleship: Nelson. **As Nelson is the 1st Battleship to be implemented post Phase 2, a Future Mechanic is planned for her which the Development Code is "Nelson Touch". ***However if timing is not right, it may not be implemented... Main Operations E-1 : Southwestern Ocean Operational Theaters : Bali Island Front Seas *E-1 will be an Anti-Submarine Warfare Operations Map. *A highly trained Torpedo Squadron (CL and DDs) is required *There will be Resource Points where if you bring Daihatsu and/or Drum Canisters, you can obtain Extra Resources. (Time to farm some resources Admirals!) *The Boss will be New Submarine Hime in Vacation Mode. **Bring your SONAR + Depth Charge. E-2: Southern Ocean Operational Theaters : Northern Strait of Malacca *The Map will first be composed of a Transport Operation via a Frontline Fleet. *The Key is to balance out Surface Battle Equipment and Transport Operation Equipment ( and/or ) in the Fleet *After the completion of the Transport Operation, you will be able to clear through the Boss. **Seems to be 1st Phase: TP Operation then 2nd Phase: Boss Kill *The Boss is in Vacation Mode. **Bring your Type 3 Shell / WG42 / Daihatsu Tanks E-3: Southern Ocean Operational Theaters Southwestern Ceylon Island Seas *This Operation requires Combined Fleet for a Decisive Battle of the Main Operations! *You must first defeat the Harbour Summer Hime in the Western Area of Ceylon Island. **Bring your Type 3 Shell / WG42 / Daihatsu Tanks *You will then find the Main Enemy Fleet of the Main Operations, which you must obliterate. **1st Phase Boss: Harbour Summer Hime **2nd Phase Boss: ???? New Ships *Total of Five (5) "Various" New Ships will be implemented in the Event. ** Nelson (BB) ** ???? ** Gotland (CL) | Drop in Extra Operations ** Kishinami (DD) | Drop ** Shinyou (CVL) | E-3 Reward